No You Don't
by bakasake
Summary: Another pretty short oneshot. Sasuke walks with Sakura to a mission breifing on an unexpectedly cold day.


1**A.N.**: For my last story, I didn't think to put any author's notes in...so I amended that in this one! I was so excited at the good reviews I got last time, and I have to say, that's why its so enjoyable to write. This is one I wrote before Tastes Like Tomatoes, and its very short. But it was just a little drabble I had and figured, What the hell. I like it, but I'd like to know what you think. .

No You Don't

"Dammit," Sakura managed to curse between chattering teeth, "It's _cold,_". She brought her arms to their opposing sides to rub furiously at her forearms.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have worn a tank-top. Or a skirt. Honestly," Sasuke snorted. He himself was clothed with normal jounin clothes, complete with green flak jacket. Resembling Kakashi a bit, (besides hair, mask and headband position, of course) he walked next to Sakura with hands casually weighing down his pockets. Kakashi had called for a mission briefing, and Sakura had seen Sasuke walking on his lonesome and decided he needed some company. Now, as he looked down at the shivering figure next to him, he felt it hadn't been such a loss. With her arms crossed, practically squeezing her breasts together, he got quite a good view of her clea-

Sasuke realized where his train of thought was heading and where his gaze was glued, so a violent head jerk was necessary to clear both the image and his head. Mentally, he berated himself for being distracted by feminine features. In some possible way, it could be the death of him in the future. He needed to break himself now of the desire to stare lustfully at Sakura's supple figure...or at least that was his logic. Which was complete bull-shit. Physically, he was itching to let his eyes wander over his unsuspecting teammate, who had luckily missed Sasuke's spasm of morality. She had her head turned to the opposite side of where Sasuke stood, staring out over the frozen puddles that had formed overnight.

"Well," She sighed, "I guess I thought that in _April_ it would be a little warmer," She hugged herself tightly, drawing Sasuke's attention again.

Sasuke found his gaze drawn downwards again, to pearly skin, dipping down into her shirt to places unkown.

_Dammit, when did she get...get..._

_Get boobs?_

_Eh, that sounds so...crude._

_But am I not correct?_

_...mmph..._

_...I think it was the same time she got legs and an ass._

_What the hell is your problem!_

_Tell me you haven't noticed._

_...mmph..._

_Hypocritical bastard_

"Shut the hell up!"

Sasuke realized as the echoes faded away that the burst of fury had erupted from his mouth. Torn from thought of ice skating on frozen lakes, Sakura spun to face him, confusion etched into her features.

"Sasuke, I didn't say anything," She sputtered, flabbergasted at his sudden outburst. Sasuke gulped as he fiercely fought to keep his gaze aloft at her green eyes. Do not get distracted by her chest. Do not get distracted by her legs. He repeated the phrases over and over in his mind, and it strained to disobey his will. Her eyes were so large, so full of concern over his mental health. They were so big...so round..._Ah, shit! _Sasuke had finally given into temptation and his stare fell to a familiar resting spot. He supposed as he reluctantly drew his eyes away that it would be better off not looking at her at all.

"It's nothin'," he muttered and sped up a little so she was behind him and safely out of sight. Sasuke then felt himself being stopped.

Horror in one corner, and surprised pleasure in the other duked it out to see which one would reign over Sasuke's thought this time. Horror one. With a terrified look Sakura couldn't see, he felt her arms snake lithely around his waist, and her head rest on the area of jacket that lay between his shoulder blades. Speaking into the thick material, she murmured,

"You know, Sasuke, sometimes I wish I could know what you were thinking, even if only for a moment,". She sighed sadly, and tightened her arms to pull his back against the front of her body. As horror and surprised pleasure began round two, surprised pleasure the ringer to win, Sasuke thought only one thing; _No you don't._


End file.
